


It's All In The Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Neglect, Child Neglect Mentioned, Death, Emotions, F/M, Pain, Revenge, True Alphas, Werewolf, Werewolves, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Derek Hale/Paige
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	It's All In The Eyes

Erica’s life had not been a happy one, to say the least, it had been beyond miserable. She had never really had any friends at school and she was teased mercilessly by her peers. Her home life was not any better for her either, her parents never even looked at her unless it was to harp on her shortcomings. Nothing in her life seemed fair and it was really becoming damaging for her mental health. Maybe that was the reason why she so readily accepted the offer to become a werewolf because it would mean that she had a trait that was seen as “strong” and widely regarded as an impressive one. Even though she knew it was a crazy idea, it was hard to explain the red eyes and the fangs that Derek had showed off to her. That was one thing that she had always struggled with, she couldn't just lie to herself like everyone around her seemed to be able to do, she couldn't find a million explanations for what she was seeing. Nor could she find a real reason why this man was interested in her and wanting to help her, but she was sure most people couldn't.

She was sure many people would question why Derek was even looking at her, let alone trying to help her out like this. For a brief moment, she considered it herself, but she quickly pushed those kinds of intrusive thoughts out of her head because they were the same thoughts that would keep her from getting what she actually wanted. People weren't going to keep her from pursuing something that would make her life better, she wouldn't allow them to ruin that. Her peers had ruined everything else in her life and she couldn't let them take away this new attention she was getting, it was finally her time to shine and she wasn't going to loosen her grip on that feeling. Not when she had Derek assuring her that she was the perfect person to become a werewolf, that she was strong and that people just didn't see that right now, but they would once they saw what she would become. Anxiety wouldn't let her be sure of whether or not that was actually going to happen, if it was a real offer or if people would actually start respecting her after.  


Regardless, she wanted to take the chance on being a werewolf, hoping that it would significantly change the way that she was living. And in a way, it did. Whether that was genuine change or just a change in her attitude, she didn't know. When she was staring into the mirror the first time, she looked youthful and beautiful, she looked put-together and those needle-point fangs made her feel so powerful. The next days at school, she walked a little taller in front of everyone and people actually noticed her. They didn't just look at her, but they truly saw her, boys stared and girls envied her. It felt absolutely amazing as she walked to her classes, she didn't feel alone and nobody teased her for anything after she was turned. Even if Derek had told her to not tell anyone about what she was now, she felt like people just knew when looking at her, they knew that something was different about her anyway. If they didn't, it didn't matter to her anyway because when she stared deep into her now yellow eyes, she saw confidence behind them. 

Derek Hale had lived his entire life with the knowledge that he was a werewolf, it was a very easy fact to accept, knowing he was surrounded by his family who was just like him. He had always accepted his yellow eyes, the eyes of a Beta, the eyes of someone who was innocent. His mother had always enstilled knowledge about what they were into him, teaching him their history and different facts about their bodies, she had always been very proud of their status and wanted her family to feel the same way. Growing up, he always had a sense of pride about himself and had never envied another eye color, knowing that his was nothing to be ashamed of and he would very well take over a pack of his own one day. They would be red when he finally did, the leaders had eyes the color of blood, but he could wait until it was his time to have those. Envy had no room in a household where Talia had tried so hard to make sure they all saw the beauty in their statuses, she had always been kind to her Betas and treated them as equals. 

Despite always knowing he would have red eyes one day, he had never anticipated that his eyes would ever become that blue that most wolves dreaded more than anything. Blue eyes were the symbol of having taken an innocent life and was everything that Derek's morals went against, it was never even in the realm of possibility for him. He wasn't aggressive and he always took proper precautions when he needed them during full moons, he did everything in his power to lower the risk of hurting someone. That was until he had met Paige, he loved her more than anything else in the world and he never wanted to see her in pain. Love was what drove him to killing her, though, as her body rejected the Bite that another wolf had given her. She begged and sobbed in pain, what was Derek meant to do? There was no way he could let her keep suffering until she died, so he had complied with her wishes and mercy-killed her, sobbing and holding her in his arms the entire time that it happened. But it was still enough to turn his eyes. 

After having to kill Paige, Derek's eyes burned the same blue that he had despised his entire life, regarding them as the eyes of a killer. Yet, now they were his own when they should have been red and he asked himself every day how that was fair. How was it fair that Paige hadn't been allowed to live, and how was it fair that he was now being punished for easing his love's suffering? It was as if the universe had decided he wasn't going to hurt enough for what he had to do, he now had a constant reminder that he was a murderer. That spawned him making a promise to himself, though, that his eyes would not remain blue forever. No, his eyes would be red at some point as well, there was no denying that he was going to take over as an Alpha at some point in his life. Those blue eyes served now as a reminder of the pain he had been through, but also a promise for what he was going to do in the future. Every time he looked in the mirror at them, that blue shining back at him was a promise that he was going to avenge Paige. 

Scott had never expected to become a werewolf, it had just sort of happened to him, he had been so upset with himself when he first realized what he was. With the help of his friends, he had come to accept what he was, but it wasn't easy. There was so many confusing things he had to learn about becoming a werewolf, so much history and too many things that he needed to avoid doing. Even when he began learning everything that he needed to know, he always assumed he would just be a Beta all of his life, even though he was actively fighting against accepting an Alpha for himself. He had done everything he could to avoid that, mostly because all the Alphas he knew were such bad people, he would never feel good about himself if he followed their lead. Denying his Alpha and other Alphas altogether was one of the hardest things Scott had ever had to do, it felt like denying every part of himself and it drove the wolf inside of him absolutely insane, but he kept reminding himself that he was the one that was in control there. 

Though, it was that same level of morality that made him what he truly was, the fact he would rather suffer himself if it meant doing what he thought was right. His morality, his virtue, who he was deep down was what made him exactly the kind of werewolf that he was. True Alphas were different, they were more dedicated to their packs and got their strength from their character, it wasn't something that could be stolen as easy as being a regular Alpha. That was something that had to choose the person, there were more criteria to it than just killing another Alpha and stealing their power from them, their souls had to be that of a True Alpha. Often, it was people who didn't even want to be one, but they were the ones who deserved that. He could still feel the snap that occurred inside of himself when he became a True Alpha, it felt like someone had cut numerous strings inside of his body and he knew without even having to look that his eyes had turned red, leaving behind their golden color as he left being a Beta behind him. 

There were times when he worried he might not be ready to be an Alpha or that he might not deserve it, he was especially terrified when he created his first actual Beta, having to bite Liam to try and save him. When the younger man started fighting against his hold as an Alpha, he had flashbacks from how he was when he was first bitten and that made him smile. The experience made him realize that he might have been wrong initially, being an Alpha wasn't about the power that they had over their Betas or even the respect that their pack gave them. No, it was about doing what was best for the pack, even when it was being fought against and not giving up when things started to get difficult. An entire tidal wave of relief brushed over Scott when Liam finally stopped fighting him so hard and actually began listening to what he had to say, even if it had been a hard journey, Scott realized he had a newfound respect for Alphas before him. As hard as it was, he would do anything for his pack and that was what being an Alpha was. 


End file.
